


Public Offering - Inspired Art

by kurozawa46



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Big Dick Barnes, Collar, Digital Art, Dom!Bucky, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Top!Bucky, bottom!Steve, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozawa46/pseuds/kurozawa46
Summary: NSFW art, Steve and Bucky and a D/S club.





	Public Offering - Inspired Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Public Offering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635270) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



> Dedicated to, and inspired by Brenda's amazing Bachelor!Bucky and Cap!Steve Series: [Going Once, Going Twice, Sold...](https://archiveofourown.org/series/352691). Please go read the series and admire Brenda's magnificent writing!
> 
> **_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._ **

  
  


For more art content, follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kurozawa46/)! :)


End file.
